


Wedding Feast

by Wordsdear



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsdear/pseuds/Wordsdear
Summary: Spoilers for Whole Cake Island. Also canon divergent. Sanji visits the kitchen to see how his wedding feast is coming along.The main course seems kind of familiar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to peppernine-me for reading it over for me! This might be the fastest I have written a fic. Warning spoilers for Whole Cake Island arc.

“Welcome to my humble kitchen Lord Sanji” the head chef was groveling so hard his white chef hat scrapped on the ground. His hat seemed wrong, too small. 

“Get up. I just wanted to have a look around, it is my wedding feast after all.”

The chef straightened himself. 

“Why yes Lord Sanji, of course. I had heard rumours that our great Lord spent some time at a restaurant, so any comments or suggestions are more than welcome.”

The bustle of white smocks around him, the sizzling of pans and the smell of garlic filled the room. Throw in some swearing and a few half dozen tattooed men and you would almost have the Baratie. For the first time since he had arrived at Germa Kingdom, he almost felt at home. He had missed the bustle and the noise. The kitchen was never quiet even back on the Sunny. Someone was always whining for more meat, trying to sneak sake or sweets, and trying to drink all of his milk or cola in one go. Or just dropping by to talk and getting bullied into cutting veggies and washing dishes. He really should ask Franky to put a lock on the door, give him some peace and quiet for a change. But then the ladies wouldn't be able to drop by. Choices choices.

“Lord Sanji? Is everything alright?”

Sanji shook his head, stupid, he was being stupid “Yes, I mean, I do have one question. I saw the menu earlier but the main course was left blank?”

The chef bowed to him again, his hat somehow not falling off. 

“My apologies my Lord, that was at the request of Big Mom and your Lord Father. The main dish is to be a surprise for the guests. However, as the groom and a former chef yourself, but of course you may have a look. The ingredients are fresh in this morning and some preparation is still in order. I apologize for the disorganization of it all but please follow me.”

Former chef. 

He trailed behind through the crowded kitchen. Trying his best to avoid hitting any chefs who were frantically stirring pots and attempting to prevent some of the more enthusiastic chefs from leaping out of his way onto burning stoves. Finally, they navigated their way to the back and down a small hallway.

“We have the ingredients in the old pantry to insure a proper surprise, and do to their sensitive nature.”

Sensitive?

At the end of the hallway stood two Germa 66 soldiers armed with swords and their backs to the rusted metal door which bore a large shiny lock.

“Armed guards and a lock? Seems a little excessive.”

“You know how your Lord Father loves surprises and Big Mom insisted.”

The chef nodded at the guards and fumbled in his smock for the key. “Ah there it is.” He inserted it and pushed the door open.

The room was pitch dark and it took Sanji’s eyes a moment to adjust. All Sanji could make out was two lumps of fur.

“Lord Sanji. Please allow me to present to you the main courses!”

Blue. The first thing the light from the door hit was the nose, it almost glowed. A shiny blue nose, thanks to snot and tears. Below it, a pair of wide eyes stared at him. The reindeer was on his back with all four legs in the air tied together with a seastone studded rope. His mouth was gagged. This couldn’t be happening. He stared at the antlers and couldn’t tear his eyes away from the metal brace on one but the rest of the head was bare. It felt wrong. Before he knew it, the words were tumbling out of his mouth.

“Where is it?”

“Where is what Lord Sanji?’

“WHERE IS HIS HAT!?” 

He hadn’t meant to yell. It had just came out. Chopper wasn’t Chopper without his hat. It wasn’t Chopper in front of him, this was just a reindeer it had to be.

“Hat? Lord Sanji, I don’t understand. It is a reindeer, reindeers aren’t exactly known for wearing hats.”

The eyes were boring into him. Tears streamed down the animal’s muzzle and it, no, he sniffled. They were happy tears. Sanji had seen that expression a thousand times, ‘thank god Sanji is here, everything is okay'. There was no denying it now. Except he could feel the cuffs on his wrists and that damn white hat flashed before his eyes, this time properly towering over him. He stared at Chopper trying to will himself to read his mind, was there a plan? There had to be one. They wouldn’t just blindly get captured. Sabotage or working their way out from the inside, that was the plan. It was Sanji that usually did that though, wasn’t it? Chopper looked away from Sanji, was he disappointed that Sanji hadn’t kicked him free? He followed Chopper’s tearful gaze and saw Carrot trussed up like a chicken. Or rather like a very angry rabbit. She met Sanji’s gaze, her eyes were dry. Only to drop her head and stare at her roped hands. Ordinary rope. Sanji looked away, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of light. A tiny spark from Carrot’s tied hands and masked by the smell of cooking nearby, the faint scent of something burning. Shit. A broken peg leg and handless chef, it sounded like the start of a bad joke. He gave a small shake of his head trying to keep it as natural as possible. Don’t. Please. No. Trust me just wait. A lot to communicate with a shake of the head but he prayed they got it. He felt sick to his stomach, he turned and vomited on the wall. A waste of food, what would Zeff say if he could see him now? He felt another wave of sickness hit him and dry heaved, nothing coming up this time.

“My Lord Sanji are you alright?”

The chef moved to pat Sanji’s heaving back and Sanji flinched.

“Don’t touch me!” 

He took a deep breath and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Just wedding jitters. I am fine, don’t do anything stupid.”

“Stupid? My Lord?”

“I was talking to myself.”

“Forgive me Lord Sanji, I left out one small detail. These dishes are still in a state of flux as we were planning on serving roast pig and swan when Big Mom suggested these dishes as a potential main course. In case anything were to go wrong at the wedding, an emergency food supply if you will. Big Mom told us to tell you, and I quote, 'The main course is entirely up to you'"

Sanji kicked the wall shattering it and a few seconds later, his cuffs began to beep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is born out of my fear the Big Mom is going to eat Chopper and my other fic idea involving Sanji, Chopper and venison that one day I will finish or die trying. It also kind of sprung from my thought that Sanji might try to pull a Nami and pretend to kill Chopper like Nami pretended to kill Usopp


End file.
